P4: Dreams of the Other World
by GoldLight64
Summary: (title may be temporary) This is my first published Fan Fiction. In the Town of Inaba there are quite a few people, some never in the story, some who have been added for the sake of a story: in Inaba there is a person named Kin Hikari who is anti social, until he faces his true self... (OC's) Rated T for now And yes I know it needs work... Hell, I might just rewrite it.


Chapter 1:Kin of Kin

I am Kin Hikari, I am a first year at Yasogami High School, I live with my older brother who is considered by law, my guardian. His name is Tsukiko, he's an awesome detective... any ways It was April 11th today, so tomorrow school starts... my first day of high school. I am just at home now after my monologue, I am just playing on my DSi, waiting for my brother to get home, he eventually does "Welcome home" I say to him from the couch "oh, hey Ki-chan, Sorry if I seem a bit irritated today, Dojima is being a bit harsh, even though there haven't been any cases he still wants everything in complete order. He had to leave somewhat early though as he had to pick up his nephew at the station." Says Tsukiko "so, you all ready for school tomorrow?" He continues "yeah" I say I notice it's getting somewhat late; 22:36 so I go to bed after taking a shower, brushing my teeth, saying good night and checking I have things ready for tomorrow, I woke up the next day, Tsukiko was gone to work so I eat breakfast, got on my uniform and went of to the school, I went over to the building and I went in, I had an average day nothing of great importance happened, I just went home... oh and there was an announcement to go directly home because of reasons I didn't care to pay attention to, it was a bit foggy but I continued walking to my home I was almost there... I saw a bright blue butterfly. I looked at it for a while it gave me a headache looking at it. So I continued walking home, I ate some food I made for myself and I was feeling tired so I went up to bed and slept. I had a dream, it was foggy but strangely vivid. I was in another world with nine blurry figures around me, I had a sword shaped object at the throat of one of them, eight were behind me, I killed the one, as one yelled at me to stop, one jumped at me and tried to stop me, he was dead and fell to the ground, I woke up when his head fell to the ground and I smiled at the dead body saying "this is why you are different from us... " I woke up soon after and went to school, at lunch I heard rumours of "the Midnight Channel" It sounded stupid, but if I'm bored enough I may try it just for the hell of it... I get home after and I see a paper on the table it reads  
"sorry Kin I can't be back until late tonight, I was going to tell you yesterday but you were sleeping by the time I got home -Tsukiko" Well then, I went and ate something and as it turned midnight downstairs the TV had an image of the figure of a girl... I didn't pay attention to the rumour so I don't know what this means... but I hear a voice calling to me from the TV, I walked up to the TV and I touched it, It rippled like water. I looked at it confusedly and stuck my hand through it, then my head went through, it was another world inside of it... but it was pulling me in. I eventually fell inside, I looked around and I saw a path way and I saw a portal like ... thing I walked down the path and saw a TV set looking area, I walked around, there were paths but I only wanted to get out, my head was starting to hurt from trying to see past the fog, I looked around and I saw a glass block, I picked it up and through it, I saw through the fog "hmm" I continue to think of ideas of how to use this, glasses perhaps? "who are you? You don't look beary familiar" A voice says "graahh!" I yell and fall backwards, due to me thinking I was alone, I turn around and find a mascot bear just walking like a living being... was there someone inside? "Who are you?" I say calmly "I'm Teddie, I'm a bear" The bear says "Hmm, you may wish for my name... I am Kin Hikari... also is there a way out of this place?" I ask the bear "Oh, yeah Let me" He says as he seems to make TV sets fall from the sky "Bear, that one" he points to a TV, I step into it and feel solid ground below me "Arigato Teddie-kuma" I say as I leave the bear mascot, I hear the door opening in my home,I quickly pull out of the TV and jump to the couch, Tsukiko walks in and looks half asleep and also looks a bit like a zombie "Welcome back" I say, he smiles at me and nods, he goes up stairs to bed "_well then... I'm on my own for the rest of the night_" I think to myself, I fall asleep on the couch, I have That Dream again, This time the figures are less blurred but just blacked out... however this time one of the more feminine figures get shot and I decapitate the one guy I had my blade against before then I awaken to see its morning,so I go to the bathroom, change into my uniform and go to school, I see a guy on a bike, about to crash, I see him crash and something tells me I should help him, I go and help me and a grey haired boy helps me get the guy on the bike out of a garbage bin, we do, "Thanks guys I would've missed first period if you didn't help... I'm Yosuke by the way" Says the Bike guy, now known to be Yosuke "I am Yu Narukami, it is nice to meet you" I start walking away as the grey haired fellow introduces himself knowing I'm not needed in anyone's life. They notice this "Hey, where are ya going? Not even going tell me your name?" Says Yosuke, I turn around and walk back "I am Kin Hikari, I am a First year: that is all you must know" I say as I continue my walk "oh, and you may want to start walking, school starts in a minute... or less" I say as walk a bit faster, I am in school and classes have ended, I walk down the halls and see Yu walking downstairs with two girls one in a green suit and the other in a red sweater over a normal uniform... I never noticed how lax the uniform rules are here "Hey, Kin want to join us?" I hear Yu say to me I look to him and say "Sure, I have nothing else to do in this town" what I ment to say was "_Get the hell away from me_, I don't know or trust you, so please have your girls and leave me alone" but I would never say that... besides... he has something to him that makes me trust him for some reason or another, I walk with them and ask where we're going "Well, We're going to Junes and having Yosuke buy me steak, then testing Yu's thing he did about the midnight channel... ohh I didn't introduce my self did I, I'm Chie Sakonata and she's Yukiko Amagi" Says The girl in green now known as Chie "Yukiko... Chie... Have we met before?" I ask "no... I don't think so" says Yukiko "No... wait Kin... That was your name right, i've met a Kin before, a year below me, got straight A's, brown hair blue eyes, that you?" Says Chie "Year below, yep. Ace Student:yep. Brown hair?... I think I dyed it brown back then so... yeah that's me" she immediately recalls "Oh, so we have met before, Inaba is small enough so what were the chances we didn't meet at some point" and as she finishes saying that "well... this is where I go back the the Inn see you tomarrow..." says Yukiko Chie says good bye and such as we get to Junes, we go to the food court and Yosuke is there and buys Chie some steak, I help pay, simply to make Yosuke feel less of a hole in his pocket "thanks man... for paying" says Yosuke "it's what you get for breaking my Trial of the Dragon!" says Chie loudly "Trial of the Dragon... I have a copy... it's a Collectors Edition if you want it... just don't let Yosuke borrow it..." I say to Chie "Hey" Comes from Yosuke... I find it odd how quiet Yu is "oh Really you have a it? I didn't think you'd be that kinda guy... so... your into Kung-Fu?" Chie asks "not really... I use it to learn how to draw fight seens better though... I'm a manga artist... in my free time. Let's be honest its fight seens are some of the best in the industry, wouldn't you agree?" She nods " yeah, so anyway Yu said he put his hand through his TV what do you guys think? "It's B.S." says Yosuke "it is possible, I have- uhh... I saw a similar thing within a dream so who knows..." I lie from hear a tone out all voices until I hear the "okay let's try it in the Electronics department, we go there and I wonder if i'll see Teddie again, Yu puts his hand through, grabs Yosuke and falls in. I walk up to them and calm Chie down, I walk up to it and touch it and look to Chie "if we are not back with in a day report to the Police that "Yu Narukami, Yosuke... uhh Hanamura and Kin Hikari have gone missing, and please, have faith in us I know how to get out.


End file.
